1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grip for pliers, and more particularly to a grip that can cushion reacting force generated from an object clamped by the pliers.
2. Description of Related Art
A pair of pliers is composed of a pair of metal levers pivotally connected with each other and comprises a joint, two jaws and two handles. A conventional grip for pliers is solid and is mounted securely around one of the handles. However, reacting force will occur and be transmitted to the handles and the solid grip which is held firmly by a user when jaws hold and clamp an object. This causes the pain and uncomforted feeling to the user and is not practical.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a grip for pliers to mitigate the aforementioned problems.